brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearing/Transcript
Transcript An animation shows individual text appearing sequentially. As each word appears, it's surrounded by pink concentric circles that move away from the text as a voiceover shouts out the words word-by-word. Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. VOICEOVER: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. An animation shows Tim and Moby standing in a room addressing the audience. Tim is holding a piece of paper and Moby is holding an audio device that is connected to some headphones he is wearing. TIM: Hey, welcome back to The Mysteries of Life. Here's this week's letter! An image shows Tim's hand holding a typed letter. Tim reads it. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, wherever I go; I sense strange noises in my head. When I drop the phone book, I hear a thump. When people open their mouths, I hear words. Please, tell me what's going on. From Katie (Los Angeles). Good question! You are hearing sound waves. Text reads: "sound waves". TIM: I think I should explain a little bit about how sound works. Sound waves are vibrations in the air around you. When something creates a disturbance in the air, waves travel away from the disturbance just like ripples on a pond. An animation shows a small bicycle horn. There is a rubber bulb at one end that holds air and a horn attached to the opening. The rubber bulb is depressed to produce a small chirping sound. Concentric circles emanate from the horn as it makes the chirping sound to illustrate sound waves. The screen splits to show a fish being thrown into a pond. When it hits the water, it makes a splashing sound and concentric circles show the ripples emanating from where the fish entered the water. TIM: Sound waves travel real fast, about twelve hundred kilometers per hour. The scene changes to show a stopwatch on a blue background with twelve dots equally spaced around its circular face, starting at the top. Two curves are shown arcing toward the right moving through the screen. The stopwatch is started at the top dot and stops on the fourth dot as the two curves exit the screen. TIM: That's about 12 times faster than a really big shark. The scene changes to show the same stopwatch on a blue background. The stopwatch is started at the top dot as a shark swims to the right across the screen. The stop watch makes one complete revolution and then stops at the ninth dot. TIM: Let's take a close look at your ears to see how you hear sound. Listen carefully. If you had a see-through head, you’d look something like this. Your ear is divided into three parts. An image shows a model of the human ear from the front. The left side of the image shows the outer ear, a regular image of a person's ear. A tube extends from the center of the outer ear to the right, now inside the body, and curves downwards. Before the tube curves downwards, there is a circular disc shape that represents a membrane connected to a white paddle-shaped bone. The flat end of the bone leans up against another anvil-shaped bone along its broad end. The other end of the anvil-shaped bone thins out into a narrow shaft that connects to a stirrup-shaped bone. This bone connects to the underside of a large yellow sack-shape organ. The upper left side of the yellow shape has two loops extending out from the sack, almost like handles. The right side of the sack begins to narrow into a tube which coils around itself as it gets smaller and smaller. On the upper right side of the sack there are some blue fiber-like tendrils that extend off to the right. TIM: The outer ear, the middle ear, and the inner ear. A circle appears around the image of a person’s outer ear. Text reads: "outer ear". The circle disappears. Then, a circle appears around the tube extending from the outer ear, as well as the circular disk and the three bones that are near it. Text reads: "middle ear". The circle disappears. Then, a circle appears around the large yellow sack. Text reads: "inner ear". TIM: The inner ear isn’t really this big, but we've drawn it large so you can see it better. The outer ear is the part you can see. The upper part of the ear lobe is twitched, making a small noise. TIM: It's made of a rubbery substance called cartilage, cartilage and its little ridges help bounce sound waves into your middle ear. An animation shows sound waves, represented by convex green lines, hitting the ridges in the outer ear and being redirected down to the hole that leads to the middle ear. Text reads: cartilage. TIM: The sound waves travel down the auditory canal and hit your tympanic membrane, or eardrum. The soundwaves are shown traveling through the tube toward the circular disk. The tube is labeled "auditory canal". The circular disk is labeled "tympanic membrane, or eardrum". TIM: The vibrations of sound make your eardrum vibrate, just like a real drum! The scene changes to a picture of a drum. A rock bounces off of the drum to produce a drum noise. As the noise is produced, and for a short time afterward, the drum membrane vibrates. TIM: The ear contains the smallest bones in your body, the hammer, the stirrup, and the anvil. Let's see them in action. Tim is holding a hammer. TIM: The eardrum's vibrations are transferred to the hammer, which begins to move back and forth really fast. The hammer bounces against the anvil, which passes its momentum to the stirrup, creating vibrations in the inner ear, kinda like Morse code. The scene changes back to the model of the human ear. The paddle-shaped bone is labeled "hammer". The anvil-shaped bone is labeled "anvil". The stirrup-shaped bone is labeled "stirrup" The animation shows the eardrum vibrating, which causes the hammer bone to tap the anvil bone. The anvil bone's connection to the stirrup bone transfers the vibration to the inner ear. The hole of the yellow sack starts to vibrate. TIM: The inner ear is connected to nerve fibers that carry the signal to your brain. The scene changes to show the inner ear’s vibrations transferring to the blue fiber-like tendrils that extend off to the right. Text reads: nerve fibers. TIM: Your brain turns the signals into sound. That's what you hear. An animation shows Tim against an orange background. A bicycle horn appears and is honked, producing soundwaves. Tim holds his hand up to his ear. The sound waves hit his head and a thought bubble rises above him. Text reads: "UpperWord HONK". TIM: Some animals can hear much better than humans. Cats, for example, can hear high frequency sounds that people can’t even begin to detect. Tim and Moby address the camera. Tim is holding a cat. A regularly repeated audio beat begins to play, slowly getting louder. As it does, the cat starts to look off the screen to the right. As the beat continues, a fish with wings appears and flies across the scene from right to left. When it appears on screen, the cat continues to follow its motion, while Tim and Moby notice it for the first time and begin to follow its motion. TIM: Hearing relies on a complex chain of events in your ear, and if parts of the chain don't work, deafness can result. A model is set up that causes a series of events to happen in order. There is a chute for a marble that leads to a sack suspended from a string. Below the sack is a small trampoline. To the right of the trampoline is a large ring suspended from a string. On the other side of the ring, there is a lever and a fulcrum forming a see-saw like device. The lever has a bucket on the end closest to the ring and a lit candle on the other end. The candle side is lower than the bucket side. Above the candle is a large red rocket with a fuse. An animation shows a marble sliding down the chute and landing in the sack. The sack moves over to the right, over the trampoline, and the marble falls out. The marble then bounces off of the trampoline and hits the upper end of the ring. It bounces off and falls out of the model, as the ring sways back and forth from the impact. Text reads: "deafness". TIM: Since deaf people can’t hear, they use a language of hand gestures called sign language. The scene changes to show and image of a pair of hands. Text reads: "sign languages". TIM: Here's my friend Lily to demonstrate. Watch her hands closely. Tim and Lily address the camera. Tim watches Lily as she signs. Lily points her right index finger at herself. Text above her head reads: I. Then, Lily puts both her hands in front of her, open palms facing up. She then closes her palms into two fists and pulls her hands in toward her body. Text above her head reads: want. Finally, Lily takes her right hand and, with her palm facing inward and her fingertips together, she places her fingertips on the right side of her nose and then moves it to the left side of her nose. Text above her head reads: a flower. The text above Lily's head now reads: I want a flower. Moby hand enters the screen from the right to give Lily a flower. Lily takes the flower. TIM: Thanks, Lily. Lily flattens her right hand, thumb against her palm, and places her fingertips against the right side of her forehead. Then, she bends her wrist to move her hand away from her head, toward Tim, keeping it flat and open. Text above her head reads: Later comma. Lily then makes a fist, palm out, so that her thumb is poking up between her index finger and middle finger. Text above her reads: Upper T. She then makes a fist, palm out, so that her thumb lays across her fingers and her little finger is fully extended. Text above her reads: i. Lily then makes a fist so that her thumb is covered beneath her fingers, palm out. The tip of her thumb pokes out and is above her curled-up little finger. Text above her reads: m. The text above Lily now reads: Later, Tim. TIM: So, that's how hearing works. The scene changes to show someone’s left ear. The text "So, that's how hearing works." appears one word at a time next the ear. TIM: Hey Moby, what're you listening to? Moby is holding an audio device that is connected to some headphones he is wearing. The scene changes to show Tim with the headphones. Tim is listening to a recording of his own voice. RECORDING: I am a goofball. I am a great big fool. Instead of a brain, I have a heavy rock inside my head. When I wake up in the morning, sometimes I just fall right back down because I don't know what to … TIM: Where'd you get this recording? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts